


Intombi emfuleni

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Intombi emfuleni

Ingubo uBrienne ayenikezwe yona yayingaphezu kokulondolozwa. Wayebukeka njengowesifazane ogqoke ingubo kunangaphambili ayephethe izembatho zempi. Yize ebunjwe ubuhle bendwangu engcolisiwe, akazange abenqikaze ukuyikhipha emzimbeni wakhe lapho yena noJaime beguqe khona ngasemfuleni obandayo. Wayecishe abe unya ngokuphonsa indwangu epinki eceleni.

Akukho sizotha kuye okusele kuye ngemuva kokugeza. Ukungabaza kwakhe kwamkhuthaza uJaime ukuthi ahlanganyele naye, azikhiphe ezingubeni zakhe aziphonsa eceleni. Lokhu bekungekhona okugeza okushisayo, kepha wayefuna ukuzizwa ehlanzekile futhi. Bobabili baklwebheke buthule. Amehlo akhe ayelandela imigqa ethambile yomzimba wakhe, ukusikisela kwamajika angena ndawana-thile. Ngaphandle kokwahlulela kwakhe kokuqala, wayeqale ukwazisa ukubukeka kwakhe, kunalokho babehlukile kunabesifazane ayejwayele.

Ukuthula kwakunzima. UJaime ucabange ukuthi kufanele avumele uBrienne akhanye amanxeba akhe amshiye kanjalo. Ngakho-ke, washo okuthile.

"Ngabe kubuhlungu?" UJaime wabuza, ithoni yakhe ikhanya, yize imthole ebukhali kuBrienne. Noma kunjalo, ubukhazikhazi bakhe babungasondle njengoba kwakukade kwakunzima. Wayeyilalelile lendaba yakhe futhi wayithatha njengeyikho. Wayemvikele kangcono kunanoma ubani owake waba naye. Wayenodumo olukhulu kuye kunanoma yimuphi umuntu ahlangana naye, owesilisa noma owesifazane. Ngemuva kwalokho wayebuyile, wasindisa impilo yakhe.

Uthinte amamaki amade emphinjeni wakhe, lapho ayegqoke khona. "Ngiyaphila, Ser Jaime." UBrienne washo ngokuqinile. Naye ubenqabile ubisi lwe-poppy ngokulimala kwakhe - uJaime akazange amsole. Ngemuva kokuzama ukudlwengula, bese ethathwa njengezokuzijabulisa, wayenamalungelo onke okufuna ukubonwa ngaye. Noma kunjalo, uJaime akakwazanga ukuzisiza.

"Angicabangi ukuthi amadoda afana nezibazi kwabesifazane njengoba kwenza abesifazane kubantu besilisa. Noma ngicabanga ukuthi kungahle kufihle ukuthi ungowesifazane ngaphezu kwezikhali zakho, bonke bahlupheka kanjalo." UJaime wabamba imichilo eminingana, wayisebenzisa ukusonga ukungcola ezingalweni zakhe, esifubeni sakhe. UBrienne ubembhekile njengehabhu manje, umlomo wakhe usemugqeni oshubile, izindebe zimhlophe zingazicindezeli ndawonye.

"Ake ungitshele," kuncenga uJaime, ehlahle amehlo endaweni enenkani yedaka ebambelele engalweni yakhe. "Wake waba nendoda phambilini? Ngicabanga ukuthi lezo zibazi zingase zithinte amathuba akho kancane -" waklabalaza, wethuka ngenkathi uBrienne embamba ngezinwele, futhi ngaso leso sikhathi wacabanga ukuthi kungenzeka amshaye.

Ngemuva kwalokho izindebe zakhe zahlangana nezakhe lapho kungqubuzana amazinyo nolimi, futhi wavumela lowomcabango ukuba ushiye engqondweni yakhe. Ah.

Bekunzima ukusho ukuthi ubuqili bakhe buqhamuka ngenxa yokungabi nalwazi, noma ukungezwani okwakukhona phakathi kwabo selokhu baqala ukusukela "ukunakekelwa" kukaLady Stark. Ubengafunga ukuthi unambitha igazi lisuka kuphi lapho lizwakala khona ezindebeni zakhe, isandla sakhe esidedela izinwele zakhe ukuba sinwebe entanjeni yentamo yakhe.

Lapho edonsa kanzima ukuze aphefumulele phansi, ubuso bakhe babugcwele ukushisa. Ubheke phansi - Isandla sikaJaime sase sishaye phansi ukuze sihambisane nejika lomkhonto wakhe, isithupha sakhe sipholile futhi ukuxubha ngenhla kweqhubu lakhe.

"Uxolo," uJaime wathuka, eqala ukudonsa isandla sakhe emuva. Isiphequluli sakhe savuka ngenkathi uBrienne eyithatha, eyicindezela wayibuyisela emuva okhalweni. Wambuka lapho isithupha sakhe sigcwala okhalweni wakhe silandelela inkaba yakhe. Wabamba ngamehlo waze wavumela isipikili sakhe ukuba sikhumeke esikhunjeni sakhe, amehlo akhe ehla njengoba umgexo uxosha umgogodla wakhe.

Kulokhu, uJaime nguyena owamqabula. Ukumdonsela phezulu kuye akuzange kube kubi njengoba ayecabanga ukuthi kungaba nakho. Wayemkhulu - kepha wathuthela lapho ambeka khona, wahlukanisa izindebe zomlomo wakhe efuna ukuxubha ulimi. Isandla sakhe sehla ukusuka okhalweni sakhe ukuze sinikeze isifuba sakhe, ukuxubha isithupha kuze kube yilapho ezwa umkhumbi wakhe ukhalela izindebe zakhe. Izipikili zikaBrienne zagaxwa ehlombe njengoba ebuya kuye, amathanga akhe aqinile abambe okhalweni. Wazigoqa ngomnyakazo oshesha owamshiya ecishe waquleka ngakuye.

"Musa ukungiphatha njengentombi." UBrienne waphefumula, wamgqolozela. UJaime wayehluleka ukuhleka, aphefumulele phezulu, encike emuva njengoba wayesezisekele ngamadolo akhe. Wadonsela phansi izinzipho zakhe phansi esiswini sakhe, ukuze nje abuke ukugqwala kwakhe ethuthumela. UCersei wayengeke amvumele ukuba acekele phansi isikhumba sakhe ngale ndlela. UBrienne wemukele - cha, wayala lokho kuye. Umcabango umshiye edabukile.

"Awusiyo ntombi." UJaime wavuma, wehlisela umlomo wakhe esifubeni sakhe, ukuba ahudule ulimi phansi esikhunjeni sakhe, abambe amaconsi amanzi abuthelwa emgodini wenkaba yakhe. Ukuphefumula kwakhe kwaquleka ngokumangala okusobala lapho intshebe yakhe ikhala ngaphakathi kwamathanga akhe. Wayenomcabango ongaqondakali wakhe wokuchoboza ikhanda lakhe phakathi kwamathanga akhe njengekhabe.

Wayengangabazi ukuthi angayenza. Lowo mcabango eceleni, wehlise umlomo wakhe ukuze amunambithe.

Wabopha sengathi ubambe inkemba kuye, futhi wamomotheka ngesikhumba sakhe emcabangweni, ulimi lungamshaya.


End file.
